Do You Wanna Fight a Dalek?
by scarletphlame
Summary: The Doctor has discovered Frozen. (UPDATE: Now a collection of song parodies.)
1. Do You Wanna Fight a Dalek?

Knock, knock, knockknock, knock knock

Rose looked up from her magazine, glancing out the door. She'd just gotten over the Doctor's bizarre obsession with Royals by Time Lorde... now what?

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Rose?" the Doctor sing-songed, in a very un-Doctorlike voice. Rose frowned.

"Yeah?" she repeated.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_ he sang.

"No!" she shrieked. "That's violent, Doctor!"

_Jack can come- not in that way!_

Rose shrieked and buried her face into her pillow.

_We haven't talked since Nine dropped dead_

_Get out the room_

_Or we'll find you dead and decayed_

"Charming," Rose said.

_We're like the Golden Trio_

_We need to say_

_'Everything's gonna be okay!'_

_Do you wanna save the world twice?_

_We can even do it once, thrice_

"Go away, Doctor," Rose groaned.

_Okay, bye_, the Doctor sang, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, turning her attention back to her book.

Knock, knock, knockknock, knock knock

Rose let out a scream.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek_

_Or chase Jack's junk through space and time_

_I just need someone I can talk to_

"Tell me about it," Rose muttered.

_And by that I mean _

_Something that isn't blue!_

_I'm always so, so lonely_

_Why did my planet_

_Have to get blown up?_

"Stop being emo!" Rose shouted, burying her face in her magazine.

She heard the Doctor's receding footsteps, and she sighed in relief.

Before hearing two slow knocks.

_Rose, I know you're in there_, she heard Jack sing.

_The Doctor's driving me- well, mad_

_He won't stop playing all these Frozen songs_

_I really need you to_

_Show some sense to him_

_I think he's watching Merlin_

_It's scaring me_

_Where is the Doctor who..._

_Wants to fight a Dalek?_

_Come out soon..._

Then, suddenly, as if someone'd changed the song, Jack burst out singing again.

_Super bowl!  
><em>

_Super bowl!  
><em>

_They're all losing, no, no, no!_

_Super bowl!_

_Super bowl!_

_Why is that guy running so slow?_

_I don't care what the referees say_

_That was a fowl ball dude..._

_Do you really have to be so rude?!_


	2. A Time Lord Worth Fighting For

**_AN (PLEASE READ): We've made a YouTube video of "Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek". The link is on my profile. :) We're hoping to write more parodies and hopefully make them into videos in the future. If we do, all links will be on my profile and I will let you guys know._**

**_This chapter is a parody of "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from Mulan._**

* * *

><p>There was one thought on Rose's mind at that very moment, and… well, I can't say what it was because it wasn't exactly rated PG.<p>

"Doctor, are we supposed to be on Mars?" she muttered.

The Doctor looked rather startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Yeah. Right. Well, about that…"

"We're not supposed to be on Mars, are we?" Jack sounded positively amused. The Doctor, of course, ignored him, moving towards the TARDIS with his key in hand. Rose rolled her eyes; sometimes she could almost forget that this wasn't the first Doctor she had met. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully; ever since he'd regenerated, things between them had been… different. And the Doctor had gone completely overboard, singing songs from her favorite movie to get her out of her room.

She wanted to travel. She wanted to be with the Doctor. But she didn't want to change. It was odd, mourning someone who apparently was still alive.

She turned her attention back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was trying to open the doors, but he couldn't get them open. Jack burst out in chuckles. "She's locked you out!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor blushed.

"Yeah…"

"What?" Rose all but shrieked. "Well, we can get in, right?"

Pause.

_"Rose, I hate to say… But I think we might be stranded,"_ the Doctor sang sheepishly.

Rose let out a moan of anguish. _"Doctor, it's your fault, you never should have landed!"_

"Have a John Simm to cheer you up," Jack said, handing her a picture of the Master.

_"And the sound of drums makes my head hum…"_

_"Well, we've made it before!"_ the Doctor shouted. Rose glared at him, advancing a step towards him...

"Hey!" Jack quickly broke them apart. _"Let's talk about the ones we're searching for!"_

Rose blinked. _"What?"_

_"Get your ears checked,"_ Jack told her, _"the ones we're fighting for! My man is kind, yet bittersweet… And thinks he's all that… not!"_

The Doctor interrupted him. _"The one, I think that's made for me, is named after a tree."_ He glanced at Rose who blinked.

"Oy, it's a flower, and… _It doesn't matter if he's not my species, who cares! Everything I need is in his spirit! Hair, coat, sonic…"_

"That's not in his spirit," Jack reminded her.

_"Uhm…"_ Rose coughed.

_"Guess I must see past all the arrogance and swagger,"_ Jack sang thoughtfully._ "But I'll tell you what he's really got a-"_

_"Shut up!"_ the Doctor blurted.

_"When I think about the guy I love… It feels like he's not here,"_ Rose lamented.

_"All that we need; somebody to fight for!"_ Jack and Rose chorused.

The Doctor looked sad. _"I know she's bound to find someone she cares for more than I… Too late to see that she's the one-"_

_"You talking 'bout me?"_ Jack wondered, winking at the Doctor and raising an eyebrow.

_"No!"_ Rose and the Doctor chorused.

Jack chuckled. _"My epic coat and deep blue eyes'll stop him right there!"_

_"More like give him one big crazy nightmare,"_ the Doctor muttered.

_"We were meant to meet, sweep me off my feet,"_ Rose said dreamily, then realized the Doctor was staring at her with a very scary grin on his face…_ "Forget it."_

_"Honey just go ask if he's got a younger brother,"_ Jack advised.

_"There is more to life than finding a wife. I know there's something more!"_ the Doctor declared, placing his hands on his hips epicly.

_"What do we need?"_ Jack yelled.

_"Somebody to fight for!"_

Rose sighed. _"Wish we could find–"_

_"The one we're searching for!"_

The Doctor added, _"Wish I could find–"_

_"The one we're searching for!"_

They all turned to the TARDIS.

"Gonna let us in now?" the Doctor asked, smiling. "Oh, come on, even you can't resist a good ol' Disney cartoon song."

The TARDIS pulsed, seemingly thinking it over… and then, began to dematerialize.

Everyone's faces fell. For a long time, no one spoke. Then, Jack held up a picture of the Master.

"John Simm, anyone?"


End file.
